Batman's Back All Right
by BatThing
Summary: This is my first ever published fan fic, which is on another site. It's kinda stupid, but we have to catch up to Batman Beyond, and we need all we can get!


****I do not own Batman, DC comics does, Bob Kane made him and all his buddies. "Backstreet Boys" made the song "Backstreets Back All Right" I just deformed it. Thank you, oh yeah I am not a BSB fan, only The Batman Adventures Fan. So…. Don't sue me, please, I am poor and have as much money as a crawdad has wings, ha, that's for you Eli. ****  
  
Batman's Back All Right  
  
By: Batthing  
  
  
  
Scene: The lights dawn, and the crowd becomes a hush. All eyes lay on the darkened stage before them. Everyone is silent except for the occasional coughs and sneezes considering that it is during allergy season. All of Gotham had heard rumor of a band coming to perform and that they were very good. Excitement was running through each and ever persons veins. Could this be the band of the year?  
  
Suddenly, the curtains fold back and the crowd sets their first glances on the stage, and the darkness that enfolds it. A small scream of excitement bursts forth, but then silence. Suddenly three spotlights fall on three lone figures, whose heads hang, hiding their faces. Suddenly the music starts and the threes heads lift, showing the well known faces, lets start from the right, Robin, the middle, Batgirl, then the left, Nightwing. The familiar tune of "Backstreets Back Alright" is playing and the three heroes began to throw kicks and punches, as the beginning of the dance.  
  
Crowd: (Waving hands in the air) (During this time The three switch positions and soon come back to their original spot.)  
  
"Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Ahh-whoooooooo"  
  
Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing:  
  
"Everybody,  
  
hide you're body,  
  
everybody hide you're body at night,  
  
cause Batman's back all right!  
  
(The three bring their heads around in a crazy manner.)  
  
Ow, Ow, Ow, youch…ok!  
  
Oh Gotham were back again.  
  
Criminals, Villains, and everybody sane,  
  
Gonna' bring you the fight.  
  
Wanna' see how?  
  
Gotta question for you, better answer now…ow!"  
  
Robin: "Am I original?" (Punches left fist in the air)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaahhhh" (waving hands)  
  
Batgirl: "Am I the only one?" (Indicates for a loud yeah!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaahhhhhh!" (Waving hands)  
  
Nightwing: "Am I sexual?" (Puts his finger on his lip and nods.)  
  
Batgirl and Robin: "Noooooooooo" (Shake their pointer finger in a 'no way' manner.)  
  
(Nightwing shots the two glares, yet continues in his dance pattern.)  
  
All three:  
  
"Am I everything you fear?  
  
Better hide you're body at night!  
  
All three: Everybody!"  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaahhhhh" (waving hands)  
  
All three: "Hide you're body."  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaahhhhhhh" (waving hands)  
  
All three: Everybody hide you're body at night! 'Cause Batman's back all right! All right!"  
  
Now punch you're fists out in that air,  
  
Turn around, 'cause we know you're scared.  
  
(Crowd: Ahhhhhh!")  
  
Ya' wanna fight? Let me hear you yell!  
  
(Crowd: Screams)  
  
'Cause we know how, oh yeah!  
  
(Nightwing: Oh yeah! Baby)  
  
  
  
Robin: "Am I original?" (punches left fist in the air)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaahhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
Batgirl: "Am I the only one?" (indicates for a loud 'yeah!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaahhhhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
Nightwing: "Am I sexual?" (Puts his finger on his lip and nods.)  
  
Batgirl and Robin: "Nooooooooo!" (Shake their pointer finger in a 'no way' manner.)  
  
All three: "Are we everything you fear you better hide you're body at night!"  
  
  
  
All three: "Everybody!"  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
All three: "Everybody hide you're body!"  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
All three: "Everybody hide you're body at night! Cause Batman's back all right! All right!"  
  
Batgirl: (in background) "Oh yeah boy, hide your body!"  
  
(The three begin to do flips and various stunts.)  
  
Crowd: "Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Who-hoo-hoo-hoo  
  
Ahh-whoooooooo"  
  
(The three stop their flips and various stunts.)  
  
All three: "Everybody!" (Robin: Ya' Come On! Give it to me!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
All three: "Hide you're body!" (waving hands) (Robin yells: Scream!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" (waving hands)  
  
All three: "Everybody hide you're body at night! (Robin in background: hide you're body!) Cause Batman's back all right!"  
  
  
  
All three: "Everybody!" (Robin: hide you're body!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhh!" (Robin: hide you're body!)  
  
All three: "Hide you're body!" (Robin: everybody!)  
  
Crowd: "Yeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" (Robin: everybody hide you're body!)  
  
All three: "Everybody (Hide you're body! Everybody!) hide you're body at night! (Robin: Rock you're body!) Cause Batman's back all right!"  
  
(The three take a bow and stay in the position and the curtain closes.)  
  
  
  
Scene: Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin stand outside amongst the news reporters and screaming fans, all three have sunglasses over their masks.  
  
News reporter: "Sirs, and miss, we were very surprised at the performance of this afternoon!"  
  
Nightwing: "So were we."  
  
Reporter: "What do you mean? Didn't you know?"  
  
Nightwing: "Naw, Robbie over there just told us this morning."  
  
Robin: "Hey, it worked!"  
  
Reporter: "And you Batgirl, what do you think of this?"  
  
Batgirl: "I find that this attracts men a lot more than fighting crime does."  
  
Suddenly a long black limo pulls up and the driver opens the door and out steps Nick Carter.  
  
Batgirl: "See what I mean?" She runs over to him and jumps in the car.  
  
Nightwing: "Sigh."  
  
Reporter: "What is it? Are you angry that the love of you're life was stolen from you?"  
  
Nightwing: "No… I would like to meet The Backstreet Boys."  
  
Robin: "Yeah, I mean its not every day you see a superstar. I mean someone known all over the world for what they do… wow that's power. Wish people could know me for that."  
  
Reporter: "Yes, seeing how you wouldn't know the feeling."  
  
END  
  
All right, you've read the works, now here is the part to get all wet eyed over, the credits. Ha, I mean this!  
  
*Thank you Kevin Conroy, you were the voice that made Batman become what truly is. You showed us to fear our hero and that he is more than a shadow of what was. He is a light that shines brighter than ever.  
  
*Thank you Tara Strong, yours was the voice that showed women and girls that they could be what were said they could not.  
  
*Thank you Loren Lester, you're voice brought each person the hidden light to want to stand-alone at times, and that mistakes can be correctable if you face them.  
  
*Thank you Matthew Valencia, yours was the voice that let the young dreamers see the light, and move even the older people to discover that the younger generation could do as good as the last.  
  
*Thank you Bob Kane, for you brought forth the shadow that covers each person in its own way. You brought us the world's greatest hero.  
  
*Thank you Val Ippel, Elecia Armantrout, Malakii (Monica) Farrell, Carmen Wayne, Tim Two Face, Mr. Michael Jansen, and all the others. You made me be what I never even thought I could be, hee-hee, a writer. Batthing's back all right? 


End file.
